


Batom

by carolss



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu realmente gosto do jeito que você usa sua maquiagem”Foi necessário mais coragem do que a maioria assumiria para Karolina dizer isso.





	Batom

“Eu realmente gosto do jeito que você usa sua maquiagem”

Foi necessário mais coragem do que a maioria assumiria para Karolina dizer isso. Elogiar garotas era sempre algo que deixava ela um tanto insegura, ela via as outras fazendo isso o tempo todo mas ela sempre ficava com receio de que quando as palavras saíssem da sua boca ficaria claro para todos que havia algo mais por baixo das palavras além de simples admiração estética. Elogiar Nico em particular era difícil, mas ela fez, primeiro porque aquele era um pensamento que estava na sua mente há mais de um ano, e também porque naquele dia em particular Nico pegou ela encarando.

“Então você é uma das poucas. Minha mãe ficou horrorizada quando eu comecei a me maquiar e me vestir assim, ela acha que eu faço só pra irritar ela. E Alex acha que é porque eu quero parecer sombria porque minha irmã morreu. Na verdade é apenas porque eu gosto do jeito que fica, se Amy teve alguma influência foi em perceber é que a vida é curta, se eu quero fazer algo eu devia fazer, sabe ?”

“Você devia, fica bem você. Fica muito bem em você”

“Obrigada Karol. Você quer experimentar meu batom preto um dia desses?”

“Sim eu acho que eu gostaria disso”

E por um segundo ela tinha certeza que Nico podia sentir que ela estava pensando sobre colocar seus lábios rosados sobre os escuros dela. E por um segundo ela achou que talvez ela não se oporia a isso.


End file.
